Wizard's Secret
by iAZN
Summary: I wished I stayed home today… then again… every day I wish I stayed home, but today was different. WAY different. It was definitely a day to stay home but of course, my mom made me go.  -my first fanfiction story, it's an original '-'-


_The guests were rustled and anxious. Murmurs filled the corridors and many students, who came out to see the commotion, were very curious, yet excited. The professors all huddled up and it became very obvious that something was wrong. HE was with them, the new boy, the transfer, the one who was in class that day, the one who's caught everyone's attention, Leo._

Wizard's Secret

_I wished I stayed home today… then again… every day I wish I stayed home, but today was different. WAY different. It was definitely a day to stay home but of course, my mom made me go._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>1<strong>**

It was 8:35 a.m and I was bored, tired, possibly sick, but guess what. I was still at school, in the classroom, waiting for the substitute that was to come today and was reading my favorite book. The whole class was in a mayhem saying the sub was going to be a witch, a grandpa, a hobo, their parent, their dog, anything but a possible person. What caught my attention was when someone said he was a wizard; of course the whole conversation now became a war. I peeked above my book and saw a boy staring at me; I didn't recognize him and he didn't seem to be in this class. Maybe a new student, I thought and went back to my book. When I peeked back over my book again, the same boy was staring at me. I was just about to ask if he needed something when I noticed a figure standing by the door and turned. My eyes widened at who it was. Maybe he wasn't the same person from my dream, but after I continued to study his look, I started to feel sick. He had the same green eyes, smooth dark jeans, a black tie with a black button up shirt (each arm rolled up to his elbows), white vans, long, slick black hair in a neat ponytail, and a tall, lean body, just like in my dreams. The whole class became a quiet whisper and the person wrote on the board his name, just as the bell rang.

"My name is Calvin Leon, Mr. Leon." He said. The whole room began to spin, even his voice was the same, I thought dizzily. "We will finish the project that this class started last time" he continued.

The boy who had been staring at me spoke, "Mr. Leon? I think Zain needs to go to the nurse, she's looking queasy, sir."

Mr. Leon studied me carefully; I shuddered as his eyes scanned me. He waved me to go, and the boy asked to take me, which was approved. He held onto my left arm and we walked out of class. That's when I fell unconscious.

"Helloooooooooo?" said a dude. My eyes fluttered open, there boy was looking down at me. I sat up and looked around the nurse's office.

"Oh yea, name's Leo" the boy who took me here said.

"How'd you know my name was Zain? I prefer being called Mel you know" I said, slightly annoyed with Leo who I've never even seen in my 1st period till today.

"Are you a new student?" I asked, which would have been impossible since he took me to the nurse. He sort of hesitated.

"I guess I can tell you" He trailed off, thinking. That's when the door exploded.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

When I said the door exploded, I mean wood-pieces-flying-everywhere-and-intense-heat exploded. Leo tried to cover as best he could but I still could feel the heat and got hit by a couple of pieces. I didn't really comprehend what was happening but still, you can't blame a girl like me to NOT panic. I shrieked as a deformed Mr. Leon walked in, he looked, well, deformed. He had scales and was breathing fire, like a dragon.

Leo had a wooden stick in his hand and was muttering something that sounded like, "Shit, he was a dragon? I don't think the charm she made for me would work. UGH. Swear, they make shitty charms these days, gonna complain when I take target to the dorm."

"Huh?" I shrieked as the Mr. Leon, the dragon glared at me and hissed something that also was neither understandable nor comprehendible.

"We shall take that for the hobo's side" he hissed.

I blinked, "Excuse me, did you just say "hobo's side?"

Leo sighed, "Hobgoblins, their homeless goblins that revolted against wizards, who they have been forced to serve. They usually aren't this ugly though"

"Oh" I said and the not so hot Mr. Leon stepped towards me. Leo's stick glowed and became a staff which was kinda distracting since it was still glowing. I thought about the explanation and that's when I wondered if I'm hearing right, wizards? I opened my mouth to ask Leo a question, when I felt weak and nauseous. My body slumped and my head hit the side of the bed I had been laying on. Maybe it was all a dream? I could still hear the voices and the explosion that was very loud so it was kinda hard to slumber.

"Mel? Mel, wake up." Leo's voice said.

"5 more minutes mom," I mumbled.

"Mel, I will call you Zain if you refuse to wake up." He threatened lightly.

"I'm up!" I yelled, sitting up quickly. I clutched my head; it was hurting like hel-ga. Leo smirked as I fell back into the bed. Wait, bed? I sat back up and looked around. Yup, it was my messy, embarrassing room.

"Leo, how'd you know where I live?" I asked, bewildered, maybe it was really a dream.

"Let's see…" He pondered, "After you fell asleep, my familiar appeared and took Mr. Leon to the dorm's prison. I looked up you address on the school's computer, your parents were very shocked when I was carrying you like a princess on your doorstep." He smiled.

"UGH!" I flipped back into my bed, hiding under the blankets my mom set out. WHY did my sister have to spill her stupid grape juice on my bed and pillow! Now my bed had to use her old covers, DORA. It was mortifying and now Leo was trying to not LOL on me.

"Oh yea" I said, getting back up, "Wizards? What game is that from?"

Leo looked solemn while trying to explain this, without smiling that is.

"You know the things normal people say about fantasy, mythical, historical, fairy tale, things like that." He took a deep breath, "Their all real, everything that's not supposed to be real, is alive and running around Earth."

"You're kidding" I said. He shook his head.

"I'm a wizard in training you know. At the dorms, I'm like a prince" He said, smiling.

"What am I then?" I asked.

"Not sure," He said, frowning, "Do you have any food, I'm hungry." I sighed; mom is probably making something right now. I got up and walked downstairs. Odd, the house was empty. There was this chill in the kitchen and there was a pot of spaghetti left uncooked. I turned around to get Leo when there was a figure slumped against the door. I opened my mouth to scream when it slid towards me.

"LEO!" I yelled, turning to run. I smacked into something that had been behind me, slowly looking up, it was another hobo. There was a poof sound behind me and something grabbed me, pulling me back. Leo was here to the rescue, ha-ha. While Leo struggled against the hobo, I decided to look through the pantry for something to eat.

"Do you want a pbj sandwich?" I called out, rummaging through cereal boxes and cans.

"Uhhh, sure?" Leo said, uncertain.

"Oof!" The hobo cried out. There was another poof. Leo sat at the table, exhausted. We ate the sandwiches with milk in silence. While I was munching I had been thinking, where are my parents then?

"Leo!" I cried out, standing up, "I think the hobos took my parents!" Hah, the irony of saying hobos.

"I was sort of thinking along the lines of that," Leo said, finishing his sandwich, "You make yummy sandwiches"

"Thank you," I said, curtly, "Anyways, what do you guys want from a normal person like me?"

"Ummm, not sure? Gonna have to take you back to dorms, like they said to" Leo answered, setting the dishes into the sink. Sometimes it is very hard to deal with non-real people, then again, I might not even be real either. Maybe the reason I'm not having troubles believing Leo, not because of today, but because in the past I have been stalked by unknown things and seen things my parents told me weren't real, but my imagination. Take that mom, you were jacked by my "imagination", I thought.

Leo motioned for me to step on this circle he made, using butter from the fridge.

"Uh, Leo?" I asked, carefully trying to not step on the butter.

"Hm?" he said, drawing a triangle shape next to his hand.

"Why, may I ask, are you using butter on the ground?" I asked, trying to not sound exasperated.

"Work better?" He said, shrugging. I stayed silent, trying to not bother him.

"Nien more butter!" he shouted, tossing the empty wrapper for butter and the butter glowed.

"No?" I asked, confused. Did he just say there's no more butter? There was a strong wind inside the house and the windows were all shut, including the doors. I shut my eyes and hoped that nothing would happen to the house. When the wind finally stopped, I took a peek. I didn't need to worry about the house, we weren't even indoor. It was a grassy plain with trees scattered around the area with a thick forest on one side and on the other side was a huge castle. There were students walking around the whole area, entering the castle, exiting the castle, I even saw some hobos walking around.

"Leo?" I asked looking behind me as I heard a pair of feet.

"Um, Leo?" I asked, uncertainly. It looked like Leo but he was wearing different clothing. Long black dress pants, cotton shirt, converse, and a fluffy hat.

"Yup, that's me," He said, looking at my clothing, "Your gonna need new clothes." I noticed some of the students were looking at me. One of them pointed at me and whispered to their friend.

"Uhhh…" I muttered. Leo walked towards the huge castle and some of the students stepped aside for him. I followed after him after a while when I realized I was supposed to follow him.

I caught a couple of words of one of the students' voice, "It's HER, that girl who's a mutant"

"Shush! She might hear you!" someone else shushed.

Too late, I thought, walking after Leo. He turned around at a huge statue, waiting for me. When I caught up, he motioned for me to stand next to it. He stepped after me and said something that sounded like "Pots". There was a slight rumble and next thing I knew, I was on the roof, I think. My head began to ache again.

It's near, a voice whispered in my head.

"What's near?" I asked aloud.

"Huh?" Leo asked, turning around.

I flushed, "N-Nothing."

He began to walk towards a figure near another statue

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Hello there. Zain." A voice said, old and feather-like.

"I prefer being called Mel," I said flatly, staring at the old women's profile.

She chuckled, "Of course, sweet Mel. Good job Leo, go tend to the garden and look for an appropriate familiar for Mel."

"Yes, Mistress," He murmured, disappearing with a light glow.

"We have lots to talk about Mel," She said, her eyes hardening as she faced me.

Oh boy, I thought nervously.


End file.
